


自由，不自由

by CroWsouL



Category: 111 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	自由，不自由

放文  
（一）  
佐助在湖边等待那人已经三小时了，他们约定好今天见面。  
“佐助！抱歉，来晚了。”身后的人气喘吁吁的打招呼道。

“吊车尾的...”

“哈哈...”鸣人挠挠刺头。

佐助有点失落感，鸣人自从当上火影后多少改变了，叫他“吊车尾”，对方不会龇牙咧嘴的喊自己“笨蛋佐助”。

“有进展吧？”两人席地而坐，鸣人直奔主题询问佐助。

佐助见鸣人与自己久违的会面，开口就是询问公事，因此不打算将有关大筒木辉夜残余力量的卷轴直接交予他。

“鸣人，看看这湖。”  
“哦，好。”鸣人以为这湖与大筒木辉夜有关系，探头双眸认真的扫过整片湖面。  
“抬头看看夜空。”  
“啊？”鸣人起了疑惑。  
“看夜空。”佐助的语气不容拒绝。  
“哦，好。”鸣人整日埋头批公文，已经多时没有抬头仰望夜空了，不禁看月色看的入迷。  
“看你身旁这棵树。”  
“佐助，你到底干嘛？有什么就快说吧，别卖关子了。”鸣人觉得自己好像被佐助戏弄了。  
“树下有很多萤火虫还有流浪猫在打盹...”

“佐助！”鸣人打断佐助，一脸严肃的望着对方。  
“当火影当久了面瘫了？换作以前你发现我戏弄你，一定张牙舞爪的。”

“别说这些小孩子话了。”

“呵呵。”佐助抬起仅有的一只手拍了拍鸣人的肩膀，随后从自己的斗篷中拿出一个卷轴，“拿着。”

“谢了，佐助。这次真是辛苦你了。我先走了，我这是影分身。你一人在外多加小心。”一团白烟炸开，影分身消失了。

 

佐助起身，解下斗篷，抖了抖沾上的草屑，“火影，真忙啊...”

 

夜色下的湖面幽黑一片望不到底，湖中间投映下的亮白月光像是一把透着冷光的利刃将湖面从中间一劈为二。

佐助盯着那亮白的倒影，湖面真的一分为二，被月色劈开的两片湖面之间均是亮堂堂，白茫茫。一位金发少年从白光之中浮现出来，他对着佐助笑，不一会又对佐助生气，突然捂着眼睛抽泣起来。

“鸣人，别...”佐助想要去安慰这个少年，湖面却刮起一阵风，半长的黑发被吹乱挡住了视线。

拨开眼前的头发，再看向湖面，一分为二的湖面已合二为一，只剩下一个白点在湖面上晃悠。那少年大概被淹没在黑漆的湖面之下，看不见了。

鸣人批完最后一个文件，揉揉太阳穴打算去洗漱室洗把脸。  
眼睛瞥到桌角的相框，那是儿时卡卡西班的留影。鸣人像是想起了什么，拿起相框向洗漱室走去。

“当火影当久了面瘫了？”脑中浮现出佐助的话。  
“我哪有面瘫。”鸣人对着镜子拿起相框放在脸旁，学着像片中自己斜眼努嘴看佐助的表情。

鸣人努力的挤眉弄眼，使自己的表情接近像片中的样子，可怎么使劲也模仿不像。“火影这样子被别人看到，一定会被笑死。”鸣人在心中自嘲道。

翌日鸣人从办公桌上醒来，鹿丸在办公室整理新的文件。  
“鹿丸，你这么早就来了？”  
“看你睡的沉，没叫醒你，昨晚通宵批文件了吧。”  
“哈哈...”鸣人挠头笑笑。

“真是麻烦，你注意身体吧，身体垮了那就真的麻烦了。”  
“我会注意的，这是佐助带给我的卷轴，你拿去研究。”  
目送鹿丸出办公室，鸣人伸了个大大的懒腰，开始一天忙碌的工作。

“Papapapapapu ”身后传来鸟类扑腾翅膀降落的声音。  
鸣人单脚用力点地，身体带着座椅一起转向后边，“鹰丸。”  
鸣人伸出单臂让鹰丸跳到小臂上，另一只手抚摸了两下鹰头，解下了鹰丸爪子上方系着的信。

一行遒劲的字体映入眼帘，【鸣人，还有一些话没和你说，周三晚上湖边见。】”

“不是才见过面吗？”鸣人把纸条揉成团，看了眼桌面成堆的公务文件，想到什么似的又把纸团展开抚平，拿过笔在背面写下回信，让鹰丸带走了。

 

（二）  
鹰丸在天空盘旋两圈后，向湖边俯冲，精准的落在男人的臂膀上。  
“这次连影分身也不来了吗？”用嘴拉扯开系住纸条的细绳。  
【佐助，有什么话让鹰丸带到吧】

佐助摇头笑笑，纸条上的字体与先前熟悉的字体已云泥之别。鸣人成为火影之后特地练字，一手歪七扭八的字体变得工整隽秀。

牙齿咬住纸条的一角，单手将纸条撕成两半。如此往复几次后，佐助摊开掌心，碎成小片的纸条随风飘散向四周。“吊车尾的...”

“大...大叔？”

佐助听到埋藏在记忆深处，熟识的声音。是那个喊自己“笨蛋佐助”的声音，12岁的少年鸣人的声音。

“难道是前几天看见的少年鸣人？”佐助抬头望向湖面，果真是之前的人影。金发少年正歪头疑惑的看着佐助。

“你能听见我说话？”  
“可以嘚吧哟。”

佐助内心百感交集，面对这个反自然的现象，他更相信这是幻术，但私心使他不愿解开这个幻术。

“我前几天看到你笑，你生气，最后你哭了起来，为什么哭？”  
湖面上的少年欲言又止，好似有什么不能对陌生人说的重要心事。  
“我前几天听到有人喊鸣人，可我抬头看的时候，人突然消失了。”  
“有什么不开心和我说吧。”

少年的表情更疑惑了，犹豫了一下道，“我最重要的朋友走了，我为了追回他在修行旅行。我修行累了就到湖边休息，想起我和他一起训练和做任务，那时候好开心。可是...他为了追求力量离开我，说什么不需要朋友....”

佐助的思绪被少年鸣人的这番话带回到12岁，那时的自己追随大蛇丸想要获得力量杀鼬。那之后一直到16岁都没再见过鸣人。现在的佐助时常想起那段岁月，那四年鸣人过得如何？经历了什么？难道上天给他这次机会去了解鸣人在自己生命中缺失的四年时光？

少年鸣人说着说着来气了，继续道，“说什么追寻力量，大蛇丸根本不是真心教他忍术。只是想要占用他的身体。想要力量我可以让好色仙人教他啊！好色仙人那么厉害！他那么聪明，螺旋丸一定一学就会，也能很轻松的就召唤出蛤蟆老大...不像我...我...我是吊车尾。”

“哈哈..”佐助被少年鸣人逗笑了，他难以想象自己用螺旋丸战斗的样子，更难以想象自己和蛤蟆并肩作战，按照这个逻辑，以后自己还会学习仙术。

“大叔，你笑什么？”  
“没什么，鸣人，你不是什么吊车尾，你是最厉害的忍者。”佐助想给少年鸣人勇气，鼓励道。

“大叔真是好眼光。啊喏，大叔，你为什么认识我？”  
“因为之前你们小队进行危险的重要任务，小有名气，我有所耳闻，特别是鸣人，我很佩服你。”

小孩子被这么一夸，立马开心的手舞足蹈。  
佐助见少年鸣人开心，内心很是宽慰，“鸣人，记住，不管...”  
湖面的人影左右晃动了几下，像是突然中断信号的电视屏幕，人影越来越扭曲，说话声音吱吱呀呀听不清楚，所有景象一下汇聚成一点。

汇聚成的一点变成一圈圈的涟漪荡漾开来，湖面变的不平静了。  
“又起风了啊。”勾玉轮回眼转动，在低空开启空间传送门，佐助跳入深紫色的时空漩涡之中。

鸣人揉揉发酸的脖颈，撅嘴将笔夹在上唇与鼻底之间，双手托腮稍作休息。  
“叩叩”  
鸣人赶忙拿下笔，腰板坐直，“进来。”  
“这是新的文件。”鹿丸把文件放置在鸣人的办公桌上，懒洋洋的打了个哈欠。  
“那个...鹰丸有去你那吗？”  
“没，怎么了？”  
“没怎么，鹿丸你去忙吧。”

鸣人心想给佐助回信后过去三天了，佐助怎么没有回应呢？到底佐助有什么话想要对自己说，不免有些好奇。

“不管他了，好累，吃碗拉面犒劳一下自己吧。”

鸣人锁上办公室门，走向一乐拉面屋。

“中午好。”鸣人掀起拉屋的帘子。

“七代目大人！欢迎光临！”菖蒲热情的迎接道。

鸣人露出招牌笑容，“姐姐，不用喊什么七代目大人，和以前一样叫我鸣人就好。”

“当了火影，总归和以前不一样的。”菖蒲注视着眼前这位自己看着长大的孩子，如今已经当上火影，心里很是欣慰。“那鸣人君今天还是大碗叉烧拉面加鸣门卷吗？”

“不，今天吃番茄拉面。”

菖蒲感到难以置信，她了解鸣人是最讨厌蔬菜的，“真是稀奇呢！”  
“总要换换口味的。”鸣人拿起手边的水杯抿了一口。

夹了一块番茄放入口中，酸中带着微甜的汁液挤满整个口腔，经过烹饪沙软半硬的番茄滑过舌苔，留下微妙的口感。

 

咀嚼两下，番茄顺着喉头滑入肠道内。鸣人微微皱眉，他不喜欢这种口感，但并非不能忍受。

“谢谢招待！”喝下最后一口汤，把钱放在桌上。

 

鸣人摸摸肚子，口中还残留着番茄的味道，心里念道，“那家伙怎么喜欢吃这种奇怪的蔬菜，果然下次还是吃叉烧拉面的好。”

（三）  
佐助这些天一旦有时间就往湖边跑，他想弄清楚到底什么原因自己在湖面可以看到少年鸣人，并且能与之对话。

但已经好几天没有出现这个现象了，“果然是幻术吗？或者是幻觉？”佐助自嘲道。

背靠大树坐下，拿出打包的饭团，环顾四周，今天没有野猫，他可以完整的独享这三个饭团了。

其实佐助想要回村陪在鸣人身边，帮助他一起处理公务，监督他好好吃饭。奈何身份特殊，曾是叛忍，不好活跃在大众面前，只好在村外协助鸣人调查各项工作，在暗处保护村子，保护鸣人。

不过佐助真想回村里工作，凭着他和鸣人的关系也不是不可以，只是他不放心让别人来接手自己的任务，没有人可以像他一样尽自己的一切去保护鸣人。

吃完饭团，饱腹感让佐助靠在树桩上不愿起身。右手摸到挂在腰间的护额，这个护额被鸣人捡走后陪伴了鸣人整整四年，上面沾染着鸣人的气息。

想到这，佐助解下护额，把护额放在掌心，低头深深嗅了起来，他可以闻到鸣人的味道，阳光下橘子的淡淡香味。

这气味引得佐助下腹一热，胯间的羊（佐鸣）物不安分起来。佐助解开裤（呵呵））头，羊（佐鸣）物贴着护额带子上下撸（呵呵）动起来。（故意错别字，怕被和谐）

“鸣人...鸣人....鸣人...”一声声念着心中人儿的名字来博得更多的快（佐鸣）感。

火影办公室内，鸣人批完一摞文件，鹿丸送来一摞新的文件，好似流水线工厂中皮带条上源源不断流出又输入，加工好又等待被加工的零件。他不曾觉得纲手和卡卡西像自己这般忙碌过。

有些焦躁的签下自己的名字，鸣人将笔重重的拍在桌子上，起身望了眼窗外向办公室门口走去。  
“啊—”  
“呃—”  
鸣人刚打开门，差点撞上来送文件的鹿丸，两人同时发出一声短促的惊呼声，向后退了两步。鹿丸手中抱着的文件因突然后退的动作，几页飘落在了地上。

“抱歉，我帮你捡起来。”

“不用，你这是要去哪？”鹿丸单手抱住文件，小心的弯腰捡起飘落在地上的文件。

“我正要去找你。”

鹿丸把文件放在桌上，整理起鸣人批好的文件。“怎么了？”

“我这些天有空余的时间么？”

“没，就要五影会谈了。”

“那...五影会谈结束后呢？”

“你忘了吗？五影会谈结束后，接着就是中忍考试。”

“哦...”鸣人低头拨弄着食指周围翘起的一片死皮，表情有些沮丧。  
“嘶—”翘起的死皮被撕掉，鸣人吃痛的将食指握在另一只手的掌心之中。  
鹿丸停下手中的整理工作看向鸣人，“怎么了？最近压力太大？想放松一下。”  
“也不是...”

“毕竟当上火影了，肩上要背负起常人所不能承受的重担，就不要想着放假什么的了。”鹿丸拍拍鸣人的肩膀，将近期的行程表放在桌上，抱起整理好的文件走向门外。

五影会谈如期而至，紧接着的中忍考试也落下帷幕，在此期间鸣人忙的食不暇饱。

送走其余四影与使者之后，鸣人长呼一口气，声音疲惫又沙哑，问鹿丸，“最近有佐助的消息？”

鹿丸一愣，平时佐助与鸣人都是直接联系彼此的，今天鸣人怎么问自己有没有佐助的消息。摇摇头道，“不知道。”

“我这几天有时间吗？”

“嗯...麻烦的说，虽说没什么大事，但电气公司新工程需要你去剪彩，还有...”鹿丸话没说完便被鸣人打断。

“好了好了，我知道了，你去忙吧，我自己呆着。”语气颇为烦躁，鸣人挥挥手示意鹿丸离开。

自上次佐助带信给鸣人说有话要说，此后就再无音讯了。鸣人一是好奇佐助要说什么，其次佐助这么久不给回信使他日渐烦躁，更是有些担心佐助。

鸣人意识到自己的情绪不该牵扯到鹿丸，清清嗓子，语气变得柔和许多，“我的意思是，这些日子你招待其他四影和使者辛苦了，好好休息吧。”

鹿丸懒得询问鸣人为何烦躁，回家早早休息去了。

远处火影岩矗立在山头，鸣人望向自己的岩像，岩像表情严肃，俯瞰着整个木叶村，好似关注着村落的每一处。影岩的存在时刻提醒他身为火影的责任，也象征着他梦想的实现。

年岁渐长，他明白了火影不是儿时看到的风光的表面，私下的工作何等的繁忙，保护整个村子谈何容易。

并且与佐助互相坦诚了彼此的感情，确定了关系后，他内心逐渐想要和佐助一起流浪的想法和身为火影应有的付出越来越矛盾。

突然一个另鸣人感到有些恐惧的念头冲入脑中，难道只要身为火影，便要被困在这村中，没有自由。

双手插入刺刺的金发间，向后顺了顺头发，摆脱掉脑中的念头。  
召唤出蛤蟆信使，在纸条上写下【佐助，明天湖边见】。  
“拜托了，把这个带给佐助。”

蛤蟆信使伸出舌头将纸条卷入口中，化作一团白烟消失了。

 

（四）  
初晨的天空，墨色还未完全褪去。月亮已经落下，太阳却还未升起。

鸣人四肢摊开仰躺在湖边的草地上，湛蓝的瞳孔盯着天上一片残缺的云绪一眨不眨。

“要是时间定格在此刻该多好啊。”鸣人心想。这种想法换做以前的鸣人是万万不会有的，他从小元气满满，努力学习忍术，算是个勤奋的人。或许是现在的生活太过忙碌，鸣人竟贪恋起这种悠闲懒散的状态。

时间不会定格，它会通过各种各样的方式告诉你，它正在奔跑，正在流逝。不会悄无声息，你看得到。

灰暗的云绪越来越亮，云绪背后的墨色巨幕正在一点点消逝。从地平线向天空中间拉起一片崭新的，灰蓝色由深逐渐到浅的帷幕。

天色越来越亮，瑰红色的光透出云层，象征着太阳即将又一次新生。慢慢的，柔和的光线愈发强烈，鸣人的瞳孔无法承受住这金色煞白的光线刺激，闭上了双眼。只能透过眼皮感受太阳的升起，时间的推移。

阳光完完全全的铺洒在鸣人的脸上。忽然，一片黑暗欺压下来，鸣人睁开眼睛，不禁勾起嘴角，猫须胎记随着脸颊上扬，笑的像一只猫。沙哑着声音缓缓道，“佐助，你来了。”

清晨的男人格外敏感，这声“佐助”唤的佐助浑身燥（呵呵）热起来，盯着身下的人儿的黑眸幽深了几分。低头鼻尖抵住鸣人的鼻尖，微热的鼻息在两人之间起伏。

鸣人微微抬头，轻咬了一下佐助的薄唇。

佐助接收到了鸣人带着性（佐鸣）暗示的邀请，不多言语，整个人压在鸣人身上，右手探入上衣内，抚摸着富有弹性的肌理。

 

“抱住我，想象着我的左手还在，它正紧紧的抱着你。”佐助把头深深埋入鸣人的肩窝内，亲吻对方敏感的脖颈和性感的锁骨。  
“嗯...”

“我今天自己出来的，谁也不知道，也没留下影分身。”鸣人头靠在佐助肩头，左手捻住一根尾巴草把玩起来。

 

佐助低头宠溺的看了看鸣人，将头与肩上金色的头颅靠在一起，“吊车尾的。”

“佐助，你有什么话要对我说？”

“想见你一面的借口罢了。”

“好无聊嘚吧哟。”鸣人的语气带着责备，表情却不受控制，露出笑容来。  
两人便不再言语，沉默好一阵后，鸣人犹豫的问道，“佐助，你想我陪你一起流浪吗？”

“我这是工作。”

“那你想我陪你一起工作吗？”

“吊车尾的...今天怎么了？”

鸣人抓过佐助的右手，用手指描绘着掌心的纹路，“我最近觉得有点不自由。”  
“这一阵很忙吧，五影会谈和中忍考试。累了？”

“嗯，平时也走不开，得一直呆在办公室批文件。”

“我也不自由。”掌心被鸣人弄的痒痒，佐助直接握住对方不安分的手指，紧紧包裹在掌心中。

“你整天在外流浪的，想去哪去哪。”

“心不自由，在你那。”

“笨蛋佐助...”鸣人把手指从佐助手中挣脱出来，头转向另一边，不与佐助对视。“突然说这么煽情的话，我都不知道怎么回你。”

“害羞什么，我们都好了那么久了。”手捏住鸣人的腰侧捏了捏，佐助凑近鸣人耳边问道，“酸不酸？难得见面，有些把持不住。”

“不酸，想每天都和你做。”

佐助揉揉鸣人的刺头，起身整理好衣服，弯腰拉住鸣人的手，“吊车尾的，起来。我送你回去。”

两人通过时空漩涡直接抵达火影办公室。

“鸣人，你搞什么？！也不留个字条，害我到处找不到你，要是被长老高层发现火影不在，后果有多严重？！你懂不懂？”鹿丸一见到鸣人，就大吼起来，抓起挂在椅背上的火影袍摔向鸣人。

“我...”鸣人接住火影袍，想要解释。却被佐助拉到身后。

佐助单手护着鸣人，“我喊他出来的，有重要的话对他说。”

鹿丸见佐助护着鸣人，不再继续责备，“算了，你离开的时间不算久，我没对别人说，除了我还没有其他人知道。”

“谢了，鹿丸。”鸣人不好意思的挠挠头。

“下次别这样了，出去记得告诉我一声。”鹿丸离开火影办公室，关门之前不忘嘱咐鸣人一声。

“我真是...太不负责任了，真是一时脑子发昏。”鸣人披上火影袍，把桌上的文件整理到一边，拿起一份批阅起来。

佐助扶着鸣人的肩头，弯腰在脸颊上的猫须胎记上落下一吻，“我走了，你照顾好自己。”

鸣人低头继续批阅文件，不去看佐助进入时空漩涡的背影，待他放下笔，转头看向身后，漩涡已经消失了。

佐助从时空漩涡中走出，来到上午两人云雨一番的湖边。草坪上仿佛还残留着鸣人的体温，耳边还能听到鸣人压抑的呻吟。两人偶尔可以相聚，因此每次性（佐鸣）爱过后，佐助都可以回味很久。

忽然扬起狂风，乌黑的云团霸道的将白色的云绪向四周挤散，越来越多云团汇聚到一起，黑压压一片。天空仿佛一张无形的巨网，吃力的兜住这些厚重的云团。云团把巨网撑的直往下坠，就要接近湖面。湖水被风掀起一个个浪头，浪头几乎要与云团相接。

风骤然停止，湖面平静的像一面淡墨色的镜面。  
“莫非又能看到少年鸣人了？”佐助心想，向前两步，看向湖面，果然少年鸣人浮现在湖面上，少年鸣人正在奔跑。  
“鸣人！”佐助对着湖面大喊一声。

那少年听到有人呼唤自己，驻足向四周眺望。  
“我是上次与你对话的大叔。”

鸣人少年立马转头望向湖面，“是你啊，大叔。很久没在湖面上看到你了。”

“我经常到湖边转转，看你会不会出现在湖面上。我记得我第一次见到你，你是在湖边修炼，第二次我和你说话的时候你也在湖边吗？”

少年鸣人咬着食指，蓝眸望天想了想，“啊喏...我记得和你说话那次，我在湖边休息。”

“那你今天呢？”

“我在湖边跑步，听到你喊我。”

“我每次见你，都是你的人影出现在湖面上，你看我，也是我的人影出现在湖面上。那就是说...”佐助话没说完，被少年鸣人打断。

“也就是说，我和大叔同时在湖边才能看到对方嘚吧哟！”少年鸣人的双眼BulingBuling的闪着，像是发现了不得了的秘密。继而表情又疑惑起来，“大叔，我为什么能看到你呀？你是什么村的忍者呀？或许我和好色仙人在修行旅行，可以来看看你哟。”

“我...”佐助确定这不是幻觉，因为已经事发三次了。但不确定这是幻术，还是自己遇到了科幻小说中的平行世界和时空穿越。总之他确信不应该告诉少年鸣人自己是未来的佐助。“我住在很偏远的村中，这里人烟稀少也没有忍者。你应该旅行不到这里。至于为什么能看到你，我也不太确定原因。”

“原来这样，不管怎么样，我觉得大叔是很好的人！”

佐助看了看天色，之前两次一起风，人影就消失了。清清嗓子，决定先把重要的话对少年鸣人说。“鸣人，我想对你说一些话。”

“什么？”

“你上次说你为了你最好的朋友伤心。我想告诉你，不要伤心，他也许是因为一些原因不得不暂时离开你。他一定一直把你当成最好的朋友，以后一定会回到你的身边。你一定是他最重要的人！”

“大叔，你为什么这么觉得。”少年鸣人听到这些话露出开心的笑容，但想起了之前不愉快的经历，觉得这些话只不过是安慰自己罢了，又有些失落起来。

“因为，我有个朋友和你的经历很像。”

话刚说完，暴雨像水柱一般垂直落向湖面，人影顷刻间被雨水砸的七零八落，消失于湖面之上。

黑发被雨水打湿，黏在脸庞上。佐助伸手抹了一把脸上的雨水，露出欣慰的一笑。无论看到少年鸣人是幻术还是什么反自然的现象，无论以后还能不能看到少年鸣人，能对少年鸣人说这些话，多多少少弥补了佐助心中对鸣人那四年的愧疚之情。

想起中午离开火影办公室时鸣人认真批阅文件的样子，佐助摸了摸腰间挂着的护额。不管曾经发生过什么，曾经的他做过什么蠢事。至少现在他和鸣人都还活着。尽管工作很忙，还能偶尔见面做（佐鸣）爱。

“这样我就很满足了，吊车尾的，不会再离开你了。”轻轻呢喃道，佐助向远处的村落走去。

雨太大了，先找个地方避雨吧。

END


End file.
